iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats
|title_other = |show = Rugrats |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = BBC Two |channel_date = |channel2 = Nick Pluto TV |channel3 = Nickelodeon |channel3_link = Nickelodeon United States |channel3_note = |channel3_date = |channel4 = TeenNick |channel4_link = TeenNick United States |channel4_note = |channel4_date = |channel5 = Nick Jr. |channel5_link = Nick Jr. United States |channel5_note = |channel5_date = |rating = |country = United States |language = English (USA) |seasons = 9 |episodes = 172 |production_company = Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Animation Studio |distributor = |licensee = |recording_studio = |producer = Paul Germain Rick Gitelson Cella Nichols Duffy Geraldine Clarke David Blum Kate Boutilier |executive_producer = Arlene Klasky Gábor Csupó Vanessa Coffey |starring = |website = |channel_site = http://www.nicksplat.com/social-wall/rugrats |channel_title = NickSplat |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats |wikia = http://rugrats.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt0101188 |tv.com = rugrats }} Rugrats is an created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó, and Paul Germain for Nickelodeon. The follows the adventures of a group of babies who can talk to each other and often explore their house. Broadcast Episodes Cast |} International versions |logo = Rugrats - logo (Arabic).png |channels =Nickelodeon Arabia MBC3 }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = ETB 1 ETB 3 }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Supermax }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon TV2 }} }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = KRO Nickelodeon Netherlands }} |version = voice-over |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = ETV TV3 }} |version = subtitled |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = YLE TV1 }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (French).gif |channels = Canal+ Canal Famille Canal J France 3 VRAK.TV }} Nickelodeon Austria Nicktoons Germany ProSieben Disney Channel Germany Sat.1 Nick Jr. Germany }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Alfa TV LTV1 Channel 9 Alpha Cinema 1 Alpha Kids Alpha TV Star Channel Nickelodeon TeleTime }} |logo = Rugrats logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Channel 2 }} Nickelodeon India }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = M2 MSat Minimax Nickelodeon }} Lativi Global TV }} Raisat2 }} Nickelodeon Italy }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (Japanese).gif |channels = Nickelodeon Japan }} |version = EBS |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = EBS }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = JEI TV Nickelodeon South Korea }} }} TV9 }} NRK1 }} |version = voice-over |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = TVP Regionalna }} |version = Minimax |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Fantastic Minimax }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Poland TV Puls 2 }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Brazil Rede Globo SBT TV Cultura }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = SIC Nickelodeon Portugal }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = TVR2 }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = STS Nickelodeon Russia TNT Russia-K MTV Russia }} | |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = B92 }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Latin America América Televisión The Big Channel Cablín Canal 1 Canal 2 Canal 5 Canal 6 Canal 9 Canal A Caracol Televisión Citytv Bogotá El Trece Mega Magic Kids TV RCTV Trecevision TVN ZAZ }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |channels = Minimax Nickelodeon La 2 }} TV4 Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon Turkey Show TV TRT 1 }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |version = ICTV, voice-over |channels = ICTV Новий канал Піксель TV }} |logo = Rugrats - logo (English).png |version = QTV, voice-over |channels = QTV }} |} References